Everything Changes
by Dancer-pokefan82
Summary: Summery: Harry, Ron & Hermione start their fifth year at Hogwarts & there something strange. Lord Voldemort & his followers haven't made one appearance sence the end of their fourth year. Plus the unexpected return of a popular teacher & could (the real)
1. Default Chapter

Everything Changes.  
  
Chapter 1: A New Teacher. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters nor anything to do with them, they belong to their respected owners. Any resemblance to existing stories is untended.  
  
Summery: Harry, Hermione, & Ron start their fifth year at Hogwarts & there something strange. Lord Voldemort & his followers haven't made one appearance sence the end of their fourth year. Plus the unexpected return of a popular teacher & (the real) Moody could be out of retirement in the near future, could this mean something? I would also like to add that I'm not by any aspect J. K. Rowling. Nor will I ever be I just scraped up what talent I had & mixed it with my ideas & I got these stories.  
  
They entered through the vast wooden doors as they had done for the last five years, Harry never grew tired of the bewitched ceiling of the great hall, with its many stars & countless candles suspended in the air, they took their seats to wait for the first years to enter. "It feels strange not to have Hermione sitting with us." Said Harry, glancing over to where she now sat at the head of the table with the other prefects, Ron nodded. Just then there was a low rumbling & the doors of the great hall slowly swung open once again to reveal the wave of first year students who were being lead by Professor McGonagall, whose now graying hair (which Harry suspected was partly caused by him) was as usual, pulled into a tight bun. A wave of pity came over Harry as he saw their terrified faces he remembered how he had felt. They watched each student scamper off to which ever house the old battered hat shouted out, before they knew it the Sorting Ceremony was over. 'That was quick.' Ron mouthed. There had been a trend of dwindling first years ever sense their fourth year. The talking & laughing stopped as Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few announcements to make before the feast begins." He said, it had become so quiet that a pin dropping would've sounded like a cannon going off. "We have a new teacher joining us this year." He said, murmuring started throughout the great hall, Dumbledore waited for quiet before continuing. "I would like you all to welcome Madam Scuie (pronounced 'sky')." A thin young woman that didn't look much older then Harry stood up. She was wearing a strange collage of clothes which consisted of a pale pink shirt with a silver tie under glittering robes, whose color changed to a light blue sheen when the candlelight hit them at a different angle. To top off her unsual outfit, she had on a silver witches' hat with a bright metallic glow which was tilted backward so far that Harry thought it would slip right off her head, the brim was wide & sagging at the front, hiding all but her chin from view. The pointed top sagged a little & hung slightly to the right, the tip had a four leaf clover stuck into it. Stuck in the brim were two long black feathers that had a purple sheen. She must me shy for she didn't look up & she was playing with the hem of her robes. Dumbledore nodded & she quickly sat down, seemingly greatful not to be on the spot any longer. Whispers rippled through the hall. "Where's Madam Hooch?" Harry heard someone whisper at the ravenclaw table. Dumbedore raised a hand; the twinkle in his eyes was unusually dim. "I'm afraid that Madam Hooch retired at the end of last year." He said sadly. Everyone gasped, 'why's?' 'when's?' started echoing around the hall. Once again, Dumbedore raised his hand & everyone quieted. "I'm afraid that I cannot tell you the details, I can tell you that she would be visiting from time to time." He said, everyone clapped & cheered.  
  
"Wonder why she retired?" Ron said as he stared into the common room fire. "I did over hear her telling Professor McGonagall that her flying classes were getting more & more difficult, students not listening & such." Harry said as Hermione walked in & joined them. "It's going to be kind of sad, not seeing her refereeing the house matches anymore." She said. "Yeah I'll never forget when she examined my firebolt, she gushed over it for what seemed like an hour. I thought Wood was going to scream." Ron & Hermoine laughed. "Hey I have an idea, why don't we go & watch the first years learn with her? We don't have anything then & we could see what she's like before quiddich season." Ron suggested. "Okay, we'll see how good she really is." said Harry.  
  
They made their way down to the courtyard, the class was already there, twenty school brooms lay in two neat parallel rows, it was just as they remembered it. "Here she comes." Hermione whispered, Madam Scuie came walking quickly down the rows, not any taller than the students, Harry saw that her right arm didn't swing as freely as her left. "Good day to you class." She called with a strong scottish accent. "Flying is one of the most dangerous things you will to here, any horseplaying will earn you a one way ticket out of my sight. Understand?" She barked as she made her way up the rows looking from face to face, the class nodded wordlessly. Harry looked at Ron "She doesn't seem shy at all now." Ron suddenly slapped himself on the forehead. "How could I be so stupid! That's Rophilla (pronounced roffilla) Scuie, she was the seeker for the Scottish quiddich team!" "Than what's she doing here?" Harry asked, Ron strugged. "Maybe she retired, but she seems a little young." She stopped at the head of the rows & turned on heel. Harry was surprised to find her eyes were a bright purple, her face was narrow & shapely, her skin very dark, & her features were fine. Her sleek florescent yellow hair was long enough to wrap around thin waist. Harry couldn't stop himself from finding her pretty, & from the look on Ron's face neither could he. "Wow, she never looked THAT good in the air!" he exclaimed, Harry laughed.  
  
"Wow she really knows her stuff, she had those first years turning & stopping before the end of their first lesson." Harry said as they made their way to transfiguration, Ron nodded. "She definitely is good. Wonder if she's as good at refereeing matches as she is at flying lessons?" he added, Harry shrugged. "We'll have to find that out." "You're late!" Professor McGonagall barked as they walked in the room. "Sorry Professor, we were watching Madam Scuie teach flying lessons." Harry said quickly, Ron & Hermione nodded. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows a little, peering at them over her spectacles. "Oh, very well then, just don't be late again!" she said sternly. Wicked, I can't believe we escaped detention." Ron whispered to Harry as they took their seats.  
  
"Wonder where Snape is?" Ron said as they walked out of potions, Harry just shrugged, Snape had been absent ever sense their fourth year & Professor Antole had become their regular defence against the dark arts/ potions teacher. "I can't help wondering what he was asked to do, but I'm not in any hurry to see him back either. Professor Antole's nice & she teaches the class well." Hermione said, as they turned the corner to Professor Flitwick's class Harry knocked into someone. "Oh sorry." Harry said, realizing it was Madam Scuie who almost fell over from the impact. She was very short indeed, bearly coming up to his shoulders. "Harry Potter! I've been hoping I'd run into you, & so I have!" She cried as she shook Harry's hand briskly with both of hers, her bright purple eyes did the fimular flick upward to the scar on his forehead. "Er. these are my friends, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley." He said awkwardly, she shook their hands robustly as well, it was then that Harry noticed his hurt from her grip, she was suprisingly strong for such a petite person. "Nice flying at the quiddich finals last year!" Ron said. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Unfortunately, I had to retire from quiddich all together after that game." She said, her gaze dropping. "May we ask, why?" Hermione said in a quiet voice, Madam Sciue sighed. "Well no use keeping it from you, I imagine you'll find out eventually. I was chasing after the snitch; I ducked under a chaser & got pummeled by a bludger. I made a wild grab for the snitch & somehow caught it, but I passed out just after the whistle blew & fell 60 feet. They did their best to repair my arm, but it came out like this." She pulled up the sleeve of her robes, her right arm looked as though she was wearing a silver evening glove. Harry tried not to shudder but he couldn't help it. "I can reach with it fine, but I don't have any strengh in it & besides, I cant manuver it as well as I could either." She said. "That's why I don't play quiddich anymore, gotta have full use in both arms & I have a silver replacement." She said. "Couldn't you have learned to catch with your left arm?" asked Ron. "Yes, I can catch with my left, but I don't have enough strength in my right arm to operate my broomstick, its very powerful if you'd like to see it I'll meet you in the courtyard at lunch now common I'll escort you to Flitwick's class so you don't get into trouble because of me." When they reached the door Professor Flitwick beamed. "Ah Madam Scuie so nice to see you again!" he squeaked. "I see you've met our Misters' Potter & Weasley & Miss Granger, one of my top students! Do come in & chat for a bit!" Madam Scuie nodded sidled through the door.  
  
Lunchtime crawled around & they dashed off to the courtyard, Madam Scuie was already they're waiting for them. "Ah, right on time!" she said with a smile as she lead them to her office, to their surprise they stopped at a huge tree they'd never noticed before at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest behind Hagrid's hut with a trunk that looked a mile in circumference, four school brooms lay at its monumental base. "Here you'll need these." She handed each of them a broom. "You mean your office is at the top of that tree!" Hermione cried. "Well not at the very top, I'd say about half way now common better hurry up." She mounted the broom she was holding & kicked off the ground, steering with her left arm, her right hand behind it. Harry assumed it was from habit that she held it there. Harry, Ron & Hermione followed after her. Harry caught up with her first, she smiled at him. "Madam Hooch was right, you can fly well." Before they knew it they had arrived at a deck that resembled a landing platform, she dismounted her broom & walked to a wooden door with two entertwined Chinese Fireballs carved into it, she fumbled around in her robes & pulled out a monastery of keys. She selected a large iron one & pushed open the heavy wooden door. Her office resembled Dumbledore's by arrangement, but instead of a bunch of whirring contraptions; a large assortment of clocks hung on the wall, all set to the same time. But, instead of a phoenix, there was a huge ferocious- looking bird with silver eyes, a sharp yellow hooked beak & black feathers that had a handsome blue sheen to them. He was perched on one of the chairs surrounding a small round table. "Hello there Zeus." She said as the bird landed on her shoulder, careful not to squeeze to tightly with his long, sharp, silver talons. Harry stared in wonderment at how her small frame could handle the weight of the bird that was almost half her size. "What is that. thing?" Ron said, eyeing the bird cautiously as it turned its sharp head swiftly to eye him with an unblinking stare. "Zeus is a dragon hawk." "So that's what a dragon hawk looks like! My brother Charlie mentioned these in an owl he sent to mum & dad." He said. "He's the one that works with the Norwegian Ridgebacks am I right?" Ron nodded; Madam Scuie must have seen the confused looks on Harry & Hermione's faces because she started to explain. "A dragon hawk is the only species of bird that is capable of killing a dragon, they kill off the weak or the old & keep the herd strong, kind of like wolves do in the muggle world. Zeus here came from Hungary, he had a broken wing that never heeled properly so he can't fly very well & he gets tired easily. But we're working on that, he'll never be able to fly well enough to be released back in to the wild, too bad sense he's only a baby." She said, shroking his chest. "You mean he'll get bigger!" Harry cried. "Oh yeah, he'll probably be over six feet tall when he's done growing." She said. "Why did you name him Zeus?" Hermione said. "Because, I like Greek mythology a lot & he just looked the name. He's also very dominant & demanding, when I have an urgent letter to send I'll use him, he'll call & call outside the person's window until they open it to get the letter." She said, "his call kind of sounds like a wolf howl so it gets annoying after a while." She finished, Harry & Ron looked at each other & grinned. "Now were running out of time, I'll show you my broomstick before you go." They followed her, Zeus still perched on her shoulder into her bedroom, the walls were lurid pink & everything including the bedspred was a shade of blinding white. "Oh! I love you're sheets, are they satin?" Hermione said, Madam Sciue nodded as she stopped at the bed's headboard. There, housed in a glass case was the most magnificent broom Harry had ever seen. It was made of a silver colored wood & it was shaped similar to the Nimbus but instead of having 'Nimbus' plated in gold on a square handle, the handle curled into a spiral with the word 'Neptune' was branded into the wood. The tail was made of pale yellow twigs that had a gold sheen to them, the twigs were neatly arranged like the nimbus & they came to a perfect tight curl at the end. "this is the neptune 2200, it's lighter than the nimbus & faster than the firebolt, it's the superior broomstick." She said with a hint understandable pride, they all just stared. "W-where did you find it!" Harry sputtered. "My dad found it in Paris while on vacation in France last year." She looked at her watch. "Oh my! You're late to Divination!" she cried, ushering them to the deck. "Madam Scuie we can afford to miss divination." Ron started but Madam Scuie cut him off. "No sir you may NOT cut out of any class no matter how boring it may be! Now on with you! Lay these at the base of the trunk & I'll get them later." she ordered, shoving the brooms in their hands. To Harry she sounded, & looked fearfully similar to Professor McGonagall. Without question they mounted their brooms & sped down to the ground. When they reached the green grass so far below they quickly leaned the brooms against the massive trunk; they turned to look at the tree as they ran to their class. "Hey what's that?" Harry said, pointing to a yellow blur rocketing toward the tree. "I don't know, but we don't have time to wait around & find out!" Hermione cried.  
  
It was the day of the first quiddich match (Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw) & as usual the whole school turned out. Harry missed the Weasleys' jokes before matches & Jordan's hilarious commentating. They stood in a circle around the tooled box that housed the bludgers, quaffle & snitch, Madam Scuie marched our onto the field clothed in the strangest chothes for a referee Harry had ever seen. They consisted of bright green robes, a matching tie, white cotton pants & a pair of strapped sandals. The most peculiar thing was that she wasn't wearing any leg or arm protection. Her neptune was on the ground next to the box. "Captains shake." She shouted over the crowd noise, Harry & the Ravenclaw captain shook hands. "On my whistle!" cried Madam Scuie, clutching a gold whistle that was sizably smaller than the one Madam Hooch had always carried around. The note from the whistle was so shrill that some people in the audience were covering their ears Harry didn't notice he was now 60 feet in the air looking for the snitch.  
  
Before Harry knew it Gryffindor was 50 points ahead, then he saw it. a minute glitter of gold across the field, hovering about an inch from the grass. He raced toward it & hurtled downward. He stretched his hand out, pulled up & was forced to do kind of a loop/twist to keep the Ravenclaw seeker from cutting him off, he had it! "He's got it!" Ron howled through the megaphone. "He's have the snitch!" The stands erupted in cheers. "Gryffindor wins!!" Madam Scuie screamed as she blew her whistle & raised her right arm as best as she could toward the Gryffindor side of the field. Harry met Ron & Hermione on the ground; Ron shook his hand while Hermione gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Common your acting like I've won the quiddich cup or something!" he choked as she let go of him. "Nice flying Potter!" Harry turned to see Madam Hooch striding toward them, wearing conary yellow robes. "Your father would be really proud, it's no surprise that you're the captain of the team." "How do you." "know? Well Madam Scuie & I are good friends, I went to visit her yesterday shortly after you left." "It was you we saw in the air!" Ron cried. "Yes, Mr. Weasley I recently acquired a Nimbus 2006, great for long flights, Potter I really do hope you win the cup this year, now that I'm not refereeing anymore I can take sides." She said, her hawk-like eyes glittering. She turned swiftly to go, her yellow robes brushing the ground behind when Harry spoke up. "Err. Madam Hooch.?" she turned to face him, her long robes circling around her making her look as though she were standing in a pool of yellow paint. "Would you like to ride my firebolt?" he blurted out, Ron & Hermione's mouths fell open as Madam Hooch walked slowly back up to them saying nothing. Harry smiled. "Here, I read Quiddich through the Ages & it mentioned what quiddich referees have to go through & you mentioned that you've never tried out a firebolt so why not have a go?" he said, walking toward her broom cradled in his outstretched hands. She took the broom wordlessly, slowly mounted it & kicked hard off the ground. "I can't believe you did that." Ron whispered as they watched Madam Hooch zoom from one end of the quddich field to the other. "I think it was very nice of Harry." Hermione said, giving him an approving look. "Madam Hooch is a great flyer, his broom is in good hands." She added, Ron gave a nod still looking at the yellow streak that was now zig zagging all over. After what seemed like an eternity she came back down, sliding to a stop at Harry's right. "Thank you Potter." She said with a smile as she dismounted. "Anytime Madam Hooch, if you ever want to take a ride again you're welcome to." Harry called after her. "Harry, you're so much like your mother." She said over her shoulder. Ron looked at Harry open-mouthed. "She- she called you by your first name! I don't believe it! That means she sees you as an equal!" He exclaimed. "We have to go, were late for transfiguration again! Professor McGonagall will have us this time!" Hermione squealed. "I don't believe it, AGAIN this is going to mean Detention for all of you!" she snapped. "We were talking with Madam Hooch Professor." Said Hermione." "Yeah I let her ride my broom, it's my fault were late." Harry said, Professor McGonagall considered them for a moment. "I see, still I'm going to give you detention, you will report to my desk after class for your assignment." She said, peering over her spectacles at them. "Yes, Professor." They all recited. After class the three drudged up to Professor McGonagall's desk. "You will be helping Madam Scuie service the school Brooms up in her office tonight." Harry, Ron, & Hermione attempted to look disappointed. "Aw Professor! Common!" "DON'T Professor me Mr. Weasley, you will service brooms & that's that! Now off with you, I have work to grade."  
  
"Did you go to Hogwarts, Madam Scuie?" Harry asked as he dipped his rag in more polish. She stopped scrubbing whiped her brow with the back of her hand, her long yellow hair was braided & stuck in the back of her dingy pair of grey sweat pants to keep it from getting in the way. "Yes, I was in Ravenclaw. It was here I met my good friends Madam Hooch, & Professors' McGonagall & Dumbledore. It was them who helped sign me on as the position here, they all have seen my talents on the quiddich field first hand before I was hurt & that were the deciding factor for the committee even if I couldn't do all the tests." She explained, Harry nodded. "Well, they all look very nice! Thank you all for your help, why don't you stay for tea." She waved her wand & a pink tea set appeared with cookies & sugar. "You three start, I have to go change, this outfit's had it." She said, whiping at the front of her shirt that was once white. In a moment she returned, wearing a blue shirt & a pair of white cotton pants. "I saw what you did yesterday after the match." She said, giving him a purple-eyed stare as she sat down across from him. "What do you mean?" Harry asked warily, hoping he didn't do anything wrong. "You let Madam Hooch ride your firebolt, & I can't begin to tell you how much it meant to her, you fulfilled her dream & she's whole now, kind of like what you won the quiddich cup a few years back." She smiled. "Hey I have an idea, I'll be right back." She shot up from her seat as though she'd received an electric shock. She ran to her bedroom, she reemerged caring the neptune. "Here Harry, how about we switch brooms?" They walked out the door. "Just follow me." She said, he watched her take a running start before kicking off. Harry did the same & was a bit worried when the broom dropped a little before leveling out. He couldn't believe it! This broom made his forebolt look like a joke, it shook with power & it swerved to either side at the mere thought of turning, he didn't dare do anything rash only a few loops but mainly focused on the speed. He was going so fast that the wind sounded like airplanes rushing by him, when he had his fill he pulled up along side Madam Scuie. "Wow this is out of this world! It's better than my firebolt!" Harry cried as they made their way to the deck. "Well actually the firebolt & the Neptune are in the same class get the two of them together & you'll see what I'm talking about-as a matter of fact lets race now first one to get to the hoops on the opposite side wins." They took off, they were neck & neck with they finished the race. "See what I mean? Besides it's really the broom that matteres, it's the talent that's riding it." Harry nodded  
  
"Wow I can't believe you got to ride that Neptune!" Ron cried as they sat down to breakfast the next morning. "So, you think getting all buddy-buddy with the new house referee will increase your chances of winning the cup eh Potter?" Said a cold drawling voice. Draco Malfoy, who was flanked by Crabbe, Goyle & half the Slytherin Quiddich team appeared at their table behind Neville, who gulped nervously. "I don't have to make friends with the referee, I can win on pure talent which is more than I can say for you! Your daddy had to buy you a spot on your team." Harry spat, the Gryffindor table roared with laughter, some we're pointing, Malfoy recoiled. "You'll pay for that one Potter." He said, plunging his hand into his robes & pulling out his wand. Before Harry had even touched his, they heard "Expelliarmus!" They were astonished as they watched Malfoy's wand fly into the air & even more surprised at who caught it. Madam Scuie walked quickly toward them, Malfoy's wand clutched in her left hand & hers in her right, her purple eyes had changed to a frightening, blazing shade of voilet. "That was UN called for Mr. Malfoy I should teleport you to the Forbidden Forest for that stunt!" she said bitterly, wand pointed so closely at Malfoy that it was almost touching his forehead. "What's going on here?" a sharp voice called, Professor McGonagall had strided up to join them. "Mr. Malfoy here was about to use the Cruciatus Curse on Mr. Potter, I arrived in time to stop him with a disarming charm." Madam Scuie said, her blazing eyes on Malfoy as she sopke. "Is this true, Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply, her nostrils flaring. Malfoy, who was still looking down the end of Madam Scuie's wand chose to say nothing, but he nodded. "50 points will be taken from Slytherin & you will serve a weeks detention for your actions Mr. Malfoy, if you try anything like that again you will surely be expelled. Now, report to your class post haste!" She barked loudly. Malfoy didn't argue, getting detention was better then facing Madam Scuie & her wand. As he passed Madam Scuie she tossed him his wand; he didn't look at her. When he was out of sight Harry, Ron & Hermione bursted into laughter. "That, was bloody Brilliant." Ron said but suddenly stopped, Madam Scuie wasn't joining in with the laughing. "Don't you lot have somewhere to be?" "Yes but." Ron began but she cut him off. "Well than get there! No use hanging around here!" she barked, they nodded & quickly ran through the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
Gryffindors were still talking about Malfoy's run in with Madam Scuie as November faded into December in addition to the approching quiddich match (Gryffindor VS Slytherin). "This is great Harry, first Madam Scuie humilates him in front of all of us now you get to do it again Friday in front of the whole school!" Ron exclaimed as they headed to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Harry was ecstatic to find that he'd managed to turn his chair into a dog (he was one of the few in the class that achieved it properly), Professor McGonagall looked quite pleased with him. "Well done Potter, you may stop now, you've got it down." She said, her expression as close to a true smile as he'd ever seen. When the bell rang Harry started out of class with Ron & Hermione. "Potter! I need to speak with you!" came Professor McGonagall's sharp voice. Harry looked at Ron & Hermione who just shrugged. "We'll wait for you outside." Hermione whispered, Harry nodded, turned around & walked tentatively toward Professor McGonagall's desk, where she sat grading paperwork. He cleared his throat nervously, she looked at him over her spectacles, there wasn't a smile in sight. "Er. you wanted to see me?" He said, she suddenly pulled open a drawer to her desk making him jump. She put the papers neatly in the drawer & slammed it closed, Harry jumped again slightly & backed away a step or two. She crossed her hands on her desk & looked up at him. "Er. you wanted to see me?" Harry repeated, in a bearly audible whisper. To his surprise she smiled. "I wanted to wish you good luck on Friday, being as I won't see you again." She said her smile not fading, Harry thought her face would crack under the strain of it. "T-that's all?! I thought I was in trouble!" Harry cried. "Why would you ever think that? I never said you're in trouble for a minute!" she said, her smile fading a little. "I-I-." Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows expectantly. "I- don't know, whenever you say my name, I just get this feeling that I've done something wrong." He blurted out, outside her classroom door Ron slapped his forehead. " That stupid git." He muttered "Now he's done it." Professor McGonagall's features softened a bit. "I'm sorry if I make you feel that way but I can't go showing favoritism in class now can I?" she said, Harry looked astonished. "So. you don't hate me?" he said. Professor McGonagall stood up, so that they were now facing each other, Harry was now a good inch or two taller than her but that didn't make her any less intimidating. "Of course I don't hate you Harry, you're Lilly & James' son. I couldn't hate you no matter what you did." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Is that why you got so mad at Malfoy, because he was going to hurt me?" Harry asked. "Well I wouldn't like to see any student hurt but yes, I suppose you're right. I would hate to see you hurt most of all, I get ever so nervous when you play quiddich." She said, giving his shoulder a slight squeeze before letting go. "Now you'd better go, you're late for lunch." She said rounding her desk & sitting back down; there was an awkward pause. "Hurry up Harry the food's not going to eat itself!" she barked while at the same time giving him a wink, he smiled & turned to leave.  
  
Okay guys, this match is very important! If we lose this one were out of the running for the cup for sure!" he said "Oh relax Harry we'll do alright, you get ." Said Shawna Jonston. She, along with Katrine Smith Jennifer Holly had taken over the chaser positions. It was time, they marched out onto the field. "Potter, Micheals, shake hands!" said Madam Scuie, Harry held out his hand & nodded while the Slytherin captain seemed reluctant to touch him. "Madam Scuie lets the bludgers & the golden snitch loose." Said Ron through the microphone; he had taken up the job of commentating the matches sense Jee Jordan left. "On my whistle!" Madam Scuie said, holding the quaffle. She blew a shrill note from her golden whistle & 15 brooms rose towards the cloudy sky. "The quaffle is released. & the match begans!" Ron boomed. Harry rose above everyone else looking for a glint of gold, Malfoy tailing him as usual. For a nanosecond he thought he saw it but it was just the refelection of Madam Scuie's whistle. Then Harry heard the flutter of the snitch's little wings to his left, he turned just in time to see it zoom passed his ear its tiny wings brushing his hair. He put on a burst of speed but nothing happened, he turned to see Malfoy holding the tail of his firebolt while reversing with his Nimbus. "Let go of that Broom's tail RIGHT THIS MINUTE! What's wrong what you!" Madam Scuie screamed as she rushed between them. Malfoy gave Harry a dirty look but let go. "Penality shot for Gryffindor, & if I see you do anything like that again I'll throw you out of this match!" Madam Scuie said harshly to Malfoy & sped away. Malfoy muttered something under his breath, shot a hateful look toward Madam Scuie's retreating form & sped off in the other direction. Harry climbed back up above the rest of the players where he had a better chance of seeing the snitch. After what seemed like forever he spotted it again, lurking around the Ravenclaw stands he looked around for Malfoy, no sign of him so he took off. He looked around again; still no Malfoy Harry got suspicious & let the snitch disapear again, he knew Malfoy didn't stand a chance of finding it without him anyway. Just as he turned around Madam Scuie zoomed passed him, in hot pursuit of the Slytherin captain who had tried to knock Jennifer off her broom. All of the sudden Madam Scuie's broom gave a horrifying lurch & stopped in mid-air, Harry could see that there was something wrong. Had the Slytherin captain done something to it? As he got closer he was startled to find that she was crying out in pain. Suddenly he remembered the curses they'd studied in his fourth year 'the crucatus curse.pain.' He looked around at the crowd as well as the players franticly for the curser. Madam Sciue was doing her best to hold on but with only one good arm she wasn't fairing very well, her knee was crooked over her broom, if something wasn't done soon she'd be over the side, he looked around at his teammates but no one else seemed to notice. 'I have to do something!' He thought as he zoomed up to her but every time he got near her broom would jerk away, Harry realized he was doing more harm than good. "Try & hang on, Madam Scuie I'm gonna try to find who's cursing you!" She nodded, her face white & full of pain as he sped off. He stopped above everyone else again & strained hard, his gaze darted past Malfoy but stayed this time. He was acting odd, he had his wand out & was pointing at something, he wasn't blinking. Suddenly Hermione's words from their first year swam into his head, "I know a jinx when I see one, you've got to keep eye contact & Snape wasn't blinking at all." suddenly Harry realized what was happening, he zoomed toward the crowd where Hermione sat with Professor McGonagall. "It's Malfoy, he's using the cruciatus curse Madam Scuie, look!" he pointed, Professor McGonagall & Hermione both gasped. "What'll we do!" Hermione cried. "I'll take care of him!" Harry said as he sped off. "I can't bear to watch this." Professor McGonagall said as she covered her face with her hands, Hermione just stared on in horror. Harry sped closer, turned & hit Malfoy shoulder to shoulder knocking him completly over his broom & sending his wand flying out of his hand & down to the ground below, but the curse had already done its dead. Madam Scuie was dangling off her broom holding on by her good hand unable to swing back on, her fingers were slipping Harry got there just in time to grab her hand just as her broom slipped from her grasp. She was heaver than Harry ecpected, he was slowly sliding head first off his broom. "Let me go, save yourself." She whispered, Harry shook his head. "I couldn't do that, Madam Scuie." His legs were shaking from squeezing to stay on, his right knee crooked over his broom as Madam Scuie's hand started to slip from his grasp. Harry suddenly got an idea. "Oh why didn't I think of this before!" he slowly reached his left hand down. "I'm going to switch hands." He grasp her wrist with his left hand & slowly let go with his right, he gingerly slipped his hand into his robes & pulled out his wand, & looked around for the Neptune. He spotted it drifting toward the Forbidden forrest, he pointed his wand at it. "ACCIO!!!" He bellowed, the broom shot like a bullet torward Harry who put his wand in his mouth & caught it. "Madam Scuie, I'm going to throw your broom underneath you, when I say 'now' let go of my hand & drop on to it. Okay? She slowly nodded, with shaking hands he threw the broom. "Now!" he yelled, Madam Scuie dropped gently onto the safety of her Neptune. 'Thank you Hermione!' he thought to himself as he rose again (the game was still going on through all of this). Suddenly he spotted it, he zoomed after it made a swipe & his hand closed around cold metal. "Gryffindor wins!" Madam Scuie screamed, blasting her whistle. The stands erupted in cheers. "Professor you can look now, its over." Hermione said, Professor McGonagall slowly took her hands away from her face. "He cought the snitch too?!" she exclaimed. "He is good isn't he." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: the return of lord voldemort

Everything Changes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, they belong to their respected owners. Any resemblince to existing stories is untended.  
  
Chapter 2: The Return of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Malfoy had gotten an extra six months of detention (helping Filch scrub the bathrooms & the halls) & one hundred & fifty more points were deducted from Slytherin for his actions at the quiddich match the previous Friday. On the other hand, Harry had earned one hundred points for his brave motives & quick thinking. Harry couldn't go anywhere without hearing "Way to go Potter!" or "Atta Boy Harry!" Even Professor McGonagall was being nicer to him in class & Dumbledore had offered him a spot at the high table for a day. "Wow I can't believe you get to sit up there with the teachers!" Hermione exclaimed enviously, Harry turned a little red. "Well I wasn't expecting a reward, I bet you would've done the same thing if you were in my place." He said. "Oh don't be modest Harry, you were the only one that saw what was happening, anyone else wouldn't have even noticed or if they would've & it would have been to late. Harry, Madam Scuie owes you her life & you know what happens when a wizard saves another of his kind." She said. "Potter!" Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall striding their way. "There's been a change of plans, you will be sitting between Madam Scuie & our other honored guest tonight." Harry looked puzzled. "I thought that didn't start until tomorrow?" He said, Professor McGonagall shot him one of her rare smiles. "Well your presence was requested by more than a few people, including me." She said. "You mean. you requested me, personally?!" Harry cried. "Yes Potter, along with others. Now remember to come in your dress robes." And with that she was gone.  
  
Come dinner time Harry became very nervous, what would he say? How should he act? "Just be yourself." Hermione said to him as they entered the great hall. "You look really nice." She whispered in his ear as he made his way to the high table. Dumbledore gave him a warm smile as he approached. "There's your seat." He pointed to a ivroy chair with a goblet, plates & silverware to match. He went over & sat down, the seats on either side of him were empty. Not for long though, within the next five minutes teachers started filing in through the side doors. Professor Flitwick squeaked excitedly as he passed behind Harry, Madam Scuie & to his suprise Madam Hooch both gave him a pat on the back as they took their seats on either side of him, Harry noticed that Madam Hooch had the same chair & dinnerware he had, Harry assumed it was reserved for guests. Oh, what a feeling! Sitting there looking out at the rest of the Great Hall, Harry found they had an excellent view of everything from here. Harry was jerked out of his thoughts as the hall quieted, Dumbledore stood up. "I have a couple of announcements before the feast begins. First I would like you to welcome our honored guests, Madam Hooch." There was a thunder of applauds & hollers as she stood up. "It's great to be here, I miss teaching but there was some unfinished business I had to attend to." She said before sitting down. "And second, our own Mr. Harry Potter." Dumbledore stopped to allow the cheers from everyone but the Slytherin table. Harry nervously stood up. "T-thank you all, I really didn't mean to be up here, but Madam Scuie needed my help." He said, everyone (exept the Slytherins') cheered again. "That's our boy!" Jennifer, Katrine & Shawna screamed as they stood up & clapped. "Alright Harry!" Ron yelled, pounding his goblet on the table. Dumbledore raised his hand & the hall gradually quieted. "Mr. Potter is joining us up here tonight & all of the day to follow because he showed us outstanding courage by saving a life at the great risk of his own. I believe that if it weren't for Mr. Potter's bravery, someone very special to us wouldn't be here." Everyone cheered, the teachers clapped heartily. Suddenly Madam Scuie stood up. "May I say something, Headmaster?" Dumbledore nodded. "I' am forever in debt to Mr. Potter for saving my life, & I would love it if he'd be present at all my quiddich matches, in case something like this ever happens again." There was a pause, the Dumbledore smiled. "I think we can work something out."  
  
"Wow Harry that is soo cool! Not only to you get to play quiddich you get to be kind of a assistant ref!" Ron cried as they made their way down to breakfast the next day "Technically I'm just a body guard." Harry said. "There is a down side, these dress robes are most uncomfortable." Hermione & Ron both laughed. Harry got the same reaction from the teachers as the previous night but he still couldn't get used to the fact that, to almost everyone he was a hero twice over. This time the spot to Harry's right was vacant, Madam Hooch must not be joining them. After Harry had his fill he asked Dumbledore for primisson to leave (which was granted), all of the teachers were sad to see him go. "By Harry, see you at lunch." Madam Scuie said as he stood up. "What a great pleasure it's been having you join us Harry." Came Professor Flitwick's high pitched voice. "See you in class Harry." Professor McGonagall said as he passed behind her seat. "Enjoying yourself, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he walked by his large golden chair. "Yes sir." Harry answered, his voice higher than he would've liked. He didn't want Dumbledore & the other teachers to think he didn't appreciate what they did for him, he just couldn't get used to sitting at the high table. "Anything wrong Harry? You seem a bit off-key this morning." Came the question Harry was fearing the most. "I-I just can't seem to get used to it up here." Harry said quickly, the truth tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop it.. "It's not that I don't like it cause I do, it just takes some getting used to when you're used to sitting down there." Dumbledore nodded. "You needn't be ahamed of that, it took years for me to get used to sitting up here same with the other teachers so don't be worried that you'll upset us, we've all been there." Harry smiled, feeling loads better.  
  
"Can you believe it Malfoy hasn't said two words to you ever sense that day." Hermione said as they walked to Divination. "Ah Mr. Potter! So nice to see you." Professor Trelawney said in her misty voice as they entered the stifling tower classroom. "I see good fortune in your future." She said with a smile, Harry, not being able to help it rolled his eyes Professor Trelawney was too busy staring into someone's tea to notice. "Ah Miss Patil I'm afraid that you will have some grief in times to come, someone (or something) really close to you will die a sudden unexpected death!" Parvati gasped with her hands over her mouth.  
  
Parvati walked into transfiguration sobbing, Lavender Brown had her arm around her. Professor McGonagall looked utterly shocked. "Why Miss Patil what ever is the matter!" She cried, hurring around her desk. "P-Professor Trelawney p-p-predicted t-that someone close to me was going to die! M-my grandpa i-is." She didn't finish her sentence before bursting into tears again, Professor McGonagall became very angry. "Oh she did, did she?! Well I think its time I have a little chat with Miss all-knowing!" she yelled, half walking & half running out of the room before anyone could say anything. Harry had a feeling this would be more than a 'little chat' he caught Ron's eye & they dashed out of the classroom unable to risk missing this. They reached Professor Trelawney's trapdoor & found no one there. "Lets check the lounge." Ron said, sure enough they heard a sharp voice undoubtedly belonging Professor McGonagall, they reached the edge of the door & managed to slip into the teachers closet without either of them noticing. ".I can't believe you Sybill! You don't just go around saying to people that a close family member of theirs is going to kick it!" Professor McGonagall shrieked, Harry looked through a small knot hole in the door & could see that her eyes were flashing & her nostrils were flaring he involuntarily shivered, he'd been in the receiving end of Professor McGonagall's wrath & never would forget the look she gave him & Ron when they'd flew Mr. Weasley's bewitched car to school at the beginning of their second year. There was a brief silence before Professor Trelawney shouted her own insults. "Oh so YOU think you're all powerful just because you can change yourself into a ruddy cat Minerva? There are more important forms of magic than just becoming a bird-catching flea bag!!" she squawked. Harry & Ron couldn't believe their ears, Professor Trelawney had actually lost her temper. "Here let me have a look." Ron whispered, Harry leaned back quietly so Ron could peek through the tiny hole. The two witches were now in each other's faces, yelling at each other. "WELL I don't see any point in staring into a blank orb & fooling students into thinking you actually see something in it!!!" Professor McGonagall shrieked back. Harry gawked at Ron & mouthed 'wow' Ron nodded. "I know have you ever seen eith." Suddenly a loud popping noise was heard. "What in blazes was that!" Harry whispered, it took a few seconds for Ron to realize what he actually witnessed, he wordlessly leaned back. Harry reluctantly looked through the hole. Professor McGonagall was holding her hand to her right cheek, underneath her hand Harry could see a blotchy red spot forming, hot angry tears were welling up in her eyes. Harry switched to his left eye & shifted his head to the left, just to see for sure if what he saw was true. Professor Trelawney was standing there, her left hand extended out to the side of her thin body. She had slapped her. Harry & Ron sat there not knowing what to think when Professor McGonagall spoke, her voice quivering in anger. "You'll pay for that!" she said menacingly "McGonagall just pulled out her wand!" Harry whispered to Ron, his eyes widdened. "Now its going to get intresting." He said, Harry nodded. "You'll regret the day you crossed Minerva McGonagall." She said quietly. "What are you going to do, turn me into a cat too?" Professor Trelawney screamed, as if daring Professor McGonagall to go through with it. "No I'm going to turn you into the insect you are!" She pointed her wand right at Professor Trelawney said a few well chosen words. There was a popping sound & a puff of purple smoke & a green dragonfly hovered where Professor Trelawney once stood, Profesor McGonagall was ready with a jar. "What in Bloody hell is going on in here!!!" Filch rushed into the room. "P-Professor McGonagall y-you." he stuttered, Professor McGonagall must have realized the seriousness what she had done but before she could speak, Filch spoke first. "YOU wait here while I fetch Dumbledore, one of his own teachers!" He they heard him mutter as he hurried down the corridor. Professor McGonagall hid her face in her hands, realizing what she had done. Filch reappeared Dumbledore at his side. He wordlessly took the jar from Professor McGonagall's trembling hands, took the dragonfly out, pointed his wand at it & Professor Trelawney was back. She blinked then pointed her finger at Professor McGonagall. "She transfigured me into.into a bug! I didn't agree with the magic she teaches I didn't do anything to her!" She sobbed, Professor McGonagall's temper suddenly rose again. "That's not the truth & you know it!" she screamed, Dumbledore turned to Filch. "What did you see?" he asked. "Well, I was coming around the corner to mop the teachers' lounge when there was a puff of smoke & Professor McGonagall turned Professor Trelawney into a bug!" he cried, his eyes bludging. Dumbledore took a couple of steps forward, fixing Professor McGonagall with his searching stare. "Minerva, Is this true?" he asked softly, his eyes were duller then Harry had ever seen them. Professor McGonagall looked at her emerald shoes & said nothing. "Than, I have no choice but to reileve you of your teaching duties." Dumbledore said heavily, in the closet Harry looked at Ron. "I can't just sit idly by & watch McGonagall be kicked out for this, she's in trouble I have to help her, she's come to the rescue when I've been in a jam & its time that I do the same I owe her that much. He said. "Harry no." Ron moaned but Harry opened the closet's doors & stepped out. "Harry. What are you doing here! Your supposed to be in class!" Professor McGonagall cried, looking shocked. Dumbledore looked at Harry with an unusual expression, was it relief? "It wasn't Professor McGonagall's fault, Professor Trelawney slapped her first." He said quietly. "You're probably just lying save her skin!" Filch said. "I saw it too." Came Ron's voice as he stepped out of the closet & stood beside Harry. "Me & Harry saw the whole thing through this little hole." He said, sticking his pinky finger through it. "Professor Trelawney was the agressor in the first place, Professor McGonagall was just defending herself." Dumbledore smiled. "Well that changes the prospective entirely! Now I don't have to say good-bye to one of my favorite teachers after all." he said, the twinkle in his eyes seemed to reignite. "Minerva you may leave, Harry & Ron you rejoin her in class, Sybill you come with me." They both nodded & followed her out the door on either side of her. "Thank you both for clearing my name, I shouldn't have used transfiguration though." She said. "Professor, she slapped you! I would've done more than just turn her into a dragonfly." Ron said, she shot him a sharp look. "I don't want you to to go trying to follow my example if you do you will surely be punished." "Okay, okay Professor we get it!" They said as they entered the classroom  
  
Everyone was still shocked at the sudden firing of Professor Trelawney. Dumbledore had anounced at dinner that he wasn't going to get anyone to replace her at the moment. "Alright! No more classes in that hot tower!" Ron cried as they made their way to potions. "Now." Ron trailed off & stopped abruptly at the door, Harry bumped into him. "Ron what did you stop." Lupin was sitting at the desk dressed in brand new maroon robes. "Professor Lupin! Its good to see you again!" Harry cried as he rushed to sit down. "Where's Snape I thought he he ws coming back?" Lupin smiled. "I'm afraid that our dear Professor Snape had some business to attend to, it will be gone for the rest of the year." Everyone (minus the Slytherins) cheered. "My problem has been taken care of, I'm no longer a werewolf. A team of wizard doctors in America came up with a kind of countercurse to benquish the evil that had been coursing through my veins for so long, I'm now healthy & ready to reasume the defense against the dark arts job." He said with a smile. "I have also brushed up on my potions & I do believe I'm a bit better then I was. Now lets start with learning about polyjuice potions." Ron, Hermione & Harry grinned at each other, remembering when they had experienced the art of polyjuice potions first hand.  
  
"How cool is that! Lupin's back!" Ron exclaimed, but Harry who was deep in thought wasn't listening. "Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Huh? Oh. yeah I'm fine I was just thinking." he motioned them closer. "Why Vol- I mean You-Know-Who hasn't shown himself yet, I mean he has his powers back in all remember? But he hasn't been in the Prophet lately its like he's dissapeared." Harry said darkly. I'll bet you he's out there plotting how to somehow get in here past Dumbledore & kill you." Ron suggested. "But he wouldn't dare! Not with Dumbledore there!" Hermione squealed, Harry rubbed his chin. "Well, wormtail did take some blood out of my arm that night when Voldemort (Ron flinched) Sorry, You-Know-Who returned so who knows he might have the power to take on Dumbledore now. Plus Dumbledore's getting on age wise, & he hasn't deuled in a long time so You-know-Who has the advandage over him." Ron & Hermione looked worried. "We'd better be careful, You-Know-Who might be lurking around here somewhere." Hermione said, nervously looking around as they walked into the Three Broomsticks. "Hermione common I know all sorts come here but a lot of Ministry of Magic wizards stop in here also, he wouldn't dare try it." Ron said. "Plus do you think he'd kill me in a room full of people? No, he'd do it where there'd be no witnesses." Harry added "Hi there Harry, Ron & Hermione how are you all this fine day?" Madam Rosmerta said brightly from behind the bar. "Fine!" Harry & Ron said in unison. "What'll it be?" She said, rounding the bar & walking up to their table. "Three butterbeers." Hermione said, rolling her eyes at Ron & Harry, who were too busy staring at her to pay attention. "I'll have them right up." With a few clicks of her glittering high heels she was back behind the bar. "You could've stopped goggling at her long enough to order!" She scolded them, they just shrugged & grinned at each other. "Well fancy seeing you here!" they looked up to see Madam Scuie walking up, her long yellow hair tied half way down with a pink piece of yarn. "May I join you?" she asked, Harry smiled. "Sure." He said, scooting his chair toward the wall to make room. She smiled, pulled up a chair from an empty table & heaved herself into it. "Whew! Been quite a day, teaching those first years how to land without hurting themselves was very trying, in the end I had to escort practically the whole class to the hospitial wing. Madam Pomfrey probably thinks I'm an incompetent teacher or something." She said, running her hand down her face. Harry chuckled. "Oh!" she cried, waving her hand sarcastically. "That's not all. While I was absent, what was left of my class got the witty idea to try & take a spin around the quiddich field. Well. two boys were racing across & werent paying eny attention to where they were going, they flew headlong into the stands." She said, Ron grimaced. "Then the three girls that were left started playing catch with an apple, all went fine until one missed it, she went into a dive after it, but there was only one problem with that. She didn't know how to pull up." Harry rubbed his upper arm uncomfortably. "she hit the ground at thirty miles per hour. Her friends, who werent watching what they were doing either, both smashed into the goalposts." Madam Scuie finished, running both of her hands down her face this time. Harry chuckled. "I dont remember Madam Hooch having that much trouble with her students." Harry said. "Oh she did alright, you just didn't know it. didn't you ever wander how she got her gray hair so quickly?" she said, smiling. "Professor McGonagall told me what you & Ron did for her." She said. "Well I just couldn't sit there & watch her get sacked for something that wasn't her fault." Harry said, Ron nodded. "Yeah, as strict as she is she's pulled us out of a jam more then once." He added. Harry suddenly leaned forward. "Er. Madam Scuie, I have to ask you something it may be just my imagination but Dumbledore seemed like he really didn't want to fire Professor McGonagall, he seemed sad." Ron thought for a moment. "Yeah he did seem to be acting strange but he didn't seem to have any trouble when it came to firing Professor Trelawney." He added as Madam Rosmerta came with their drinks. "Three butterbeers, Rophilla you'll be the one with Emerald Isle light rum I suppose?" She said, with a smile. "Yes, & thank you Rosmerta its been quite a day." Madam Scuie said as she left, she took a sip of her butterbeer & thought a minute before answering. "They were very close when when I was at Hogwarts & that was well over ten years ago." Harry's mouth hung open a little, Madam Scuie clearly wasn't as young as she seemed. "Do you think. well that their. how should I put this, going out?" Hermione said delicately, Madam Scuie shrugged. "My guess is yes, but there's no way in telling. But they are definitely very taken with each other." Just then doors opened. ".I can't believe you bought those, I can't even believe I went in there! Some of my students saw me, I can hear the rumors now." Professor McGonagall was saying as they walked through the door brushing large fluffy snow flakes off her coats, Dumbledore was shaking them out of his beard. "My dear Professor, I have always loved Zonko's, I remember when I was in my 3rd year I tricked this Slytherin into a game of exploding snap. so he thought. I had put a couple of dungbombs in, when I knew that it was going to blow I ran for it. needless to say, it took the caretaker months to get the smell out of the Great Hall. Sometimes when I walk in their when it's empty sware I can still faintly smell it." Dumbledore said, chuckling as he stroked his beard in thought. Harry & Ron sniggered, Professor McGonagall shook her head reprovingly. "Honestly Albus, one would think you would've grown out of that sort of thing." She said sharply. Harry caught a glimpse of the look on her face & he grinned himself, knowing that she found it amusing even if she wouldn't admit it. "Minerva my dear, we never stop playing because we grow old, we grow old because we stop playing." He said as Madam Rosmerta arrived with their drinks. "Why Headmaster I must say what a pleasure it is to serve you here!" she said as they shook hands. "Can me & Dumbledore change places?" Ron asked looking over, Harry chuckled. It was well known to them that Ron was very fond of Madam Rosmerta. "Whoa look at McGonagall's face!" Harry said, sure enough, Professor McGonagall was giving Madam Rosmerta a look that wasn't anger, it was something else. "What'd you think that means?" Ron asked. "It means that she's right." Harry said, turning to Madam Scuie with a smile. "That they are fond of each other, or at the very least McGonagall's fond of Dumbledore. "Wonder if he knows?" Ron said, Harry forrowed his brow. "I think he knows, he's got a knack for seeing right through people." He said. "Well I must be going, have to get back to Hogwarts & see how my poor students are doing." Madam Scuie Said, looking at her watch. "It was nice seeing you all & thank you for the wonderful lunch." She said, leaving a tip on the table before getting up. As she walked out she stopped at their table. "Well, Headmaster! How nice it is to see you here." she said in passing. "I'd love to talk but I have to get back to the castle, see you at dinner." She said pleasently, while twisting her hair into a sprial. She pulled the hood of her robes up over it, twisted her scarf around her neck & walked out the door. "Well I reckon we'd better get going of we want to visit Zonko's, honeydukes & the other shops." Ron said as they tossed some money on the table. "Buy Madam Rosmerta!" They all chorused as they made their way to the door. "Bye! See you soon!" she called from behind the bar, as they turned to go they passed by Dumbledore & Professor McGonagall's table, Professor McGonagall was in the middle of telling a story & didn't notice them walk up, Dumbledore however greeted them with a smile. "Well Ron & Harry! So nice to see you!" he said in a loud friendly voice, jerking Professor McGonagall out of talking mode. "Oh. Potter, Weasley how are you?" She said, a bit embarrassed. "Ah Miss Granger nice to see you also, where are you all headed?" She asked. "Zonko's joke shop, my suppily of screaming yo-yo's, dungbombs & cockroach clusters is depleating. "Ah Zonko's what fine memories I have of there, did I tell you the time I slipped a hiccup sweet in one of the teachers' desks. We all had a good laugh that day, & the other time I." "Albus, don't go giving them ideas!" Professor McGonagall Intrupted shrilly. "Minerva, Harry & Ron wouldn't go doing any of that would you?" He said with a wink. "We wouldn't dream of it!" They both said in unison, Professor McGonagall's thinned further, seeing this Hermione stepped in. "Well Professor, we'd better be going, lots to do before we have to go back." She said ushering Harry & Ron toward the door & grabbing their clokes. "Bye!" They waved to them as they were swept out of the pub. "See you back at the castle!" Dumbledore called to them over the rush of wind that came in when the door was opened, Professor McGonagall shivered & pulled her emerald robes tighter around her. "Lovely arent they?" Dumbledore said pleasently as he waved a last goodbye to them before they disappeared. "Just darling." Professor McGonagall said darkly. "Why the somber attitude Minerva? They'd never play one of those tricks on you, remember they risked expulsion to save you position here." He reminded her. "I know that!" Professor McGonagall Snapped, then she smiled. "If Harry only knew how much like his father he really is." She said, Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, Ron & Hermione have a lot in common with another certain group of friends we once had here." He said, stroking his beard. "Exept that Hermione is the voice of reason in their group, James & Sirus had no one like that." Professor McGonagall said. "Yes, but Ron & Harry are definitely the leaders of their group. Professor Snape called them the dream team in sarcasm, but I do think there is some truth to it." Dumbledore finished, Professor McGonagall nodded.  
  
Harry Ron & Hermione returned to Hogwarts with bags so loaded with goodies they could hardly carry them. "Ah been to Hogsmade I see." Professor Lupin said from behind them. "Yep, got as much as we could carry." Ron said. "Yeah we went everywhere, The Three Broomsticks, Zonko's, the sweetshops." Lupin chuckled. "Don't make yourselves sick before my class." He said, they nodded & ran off to the common room.  
  
It was the day of the last & most important quiddich match of the season (for the house cup) was about to take place (Gryffindor VS Slytherin) Harry had given his team a pep talk & they were now heading down onto the field where Madam Scuie waited, the box that housed the quiddich balls on the ground to her right, viborating from the bludgers fighting to get lose. Malfoy was forbidden to be anywhere near the quiddich field for the rest of the year for his actions the last time they played each other. "Mount your brooms on my whistle!" she said, straddling her cannon ball. The game was a no brainer, within 5 minutes he had caught the snitch Gryffindor had won the cup for the 4th time in a row. The Gryffindor fans came spilling out on to the field. They all started jumping up & down together screaming "WE WON THE CUP!!!" until they were all hoarse, after about an hour only Harry Ron & Hermione were left. Harry, who was still in his quiddich robes shouldered his firebolt & stood there in silence staring up at the goal posts. They had won the cup three years in a row. Suddenly they heard, "Harry, Harry!" they turned to see Professor Lupin jogging toward them. "Well done Harry, why don't we go down to my classroom & have some butterbeer?" he asked, Harry didn't feel right, the scar on his forehead was burning slightly & over the years he'd learned to listen to it. "No thanks I think I'll join my friends in the common room. "Oh common Harry it'll just take a minute I just want to congratulate you." He went to put an arm around Harry but he ducked away. "I'm sorry Professor but I have to get back to the common room!" He said, his scar getting more painful. "Than I have no choice but to kill you right here!" Said a high pitched voice, Harry whirled around to face Lupin but it wasn't Lupin that stood there. it was none other than Lord Voldemort. Hermione screamed, Voldemort turned to her. "I'll kill you first, you filthy mudblood!" he shrieked, pulling his wand, Harry stepped bravely in front of her. "You'll have to kill me first." he said. "If that's the way you want it!" Voldemort said, raising his wand to the scar on Harry's forehead. "CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted, Harry cried out & sunk to his knees, the terrible white hot pain he'd felt before flooded his body. "Do you give up? Say you'll join me & I'll release the curse!" he said. "N- nev-ver!" Harry choked as he sunk on all fours, almost overcome by the white hot pain searing his body. Ron advanced but Harry shook his head, unable to speak the pain was so terrible. Voldemort threw back his head & laughed. "Now, you'll die, Harry Potter." Harry's picture of Voldemort flickered in & out of focus as he raised his wand. Suddenly, he heard seemly distant voices shouted "Stupefy!". Voldemort managed to keep ahold of his wand as he flew five feet backward onto his back. Harry struggled to stand but his legs gave out. "Harry!" Hermione kneeled beside him as he slumped to the ground, she looked up to see Professor Dumbledore & Professor McGonagall running toward them with their wands out. "Voldemort." Dumbledore said quietly as he ran up beside Ron, Professor McGonagall kneeled down to Harry's left, Hermione was at his right. "How dare you set foot on the grounds of this castle." He said in quiet anger, his blue eyes were blazing & his face was contorted with cold fury. "Ready to die, old man?" Voldemort said as he pointed his wand at Dumbledore, who stepped forward, drawing his also. They all watched in horror as Voldemort shouted a spell, Dumbledore was sent backward onto his side hard, they heard a nasty crack. "Whats the matter getting to old to duel? Or are you just losing your touch?" Voldemort taunted. Dumbledore got shakily to his feet, he had injured his right arm & was clutching it against his body, still managing to hold on to his wand. "I think it is you who is losing their touch Voldemort, that spell should've knocked me clean out." Professor McGonagall gasped, Harry stirred & looked up, struggling to focus his vision. Both wizards flew backward this time, but Voldemort went further, Dumbledore was displaying for all of them first hand why he was hailed as the greatest wizard of all times. Both were now hurt & bleeding, Dumbledore was still managing to opperate his wand despite his badly injured arm. On the other hand, Voldemort's confidence seemed to be shaken. Harry realized that Voldemort must've thought that Dumbledore would be too old & frail to last in a deul, & was now realizing he'd made a terrible mistake. "Yes I think its YOU who is losing their touch." Shouted Dumbledore as he got to his feet, favering his left leg. Inraged, Voldemort raised his wand again then turned to Harry. "Ready to witness how your parents died?" he said evily. "Albus!" Professor McGonagall cried, her hand covering her mouth. "AVADA KEDARVRA!" Dumbledore & Voldemort shouted at the same time, the two flashes of green light met in mid-air, Dumbledore faltered almost immediately, his injures were draining him of energy. Voldemort's spell surged toward him, Hermione & Ron stumbled forward, both pulling out their wands. "AVADA KEDARVRA!" they screamed, their spells met just as in time. Harry struggled get up, fumbling for his wand. "No, Harry this kind of curse takes great strength. It might kill you if you try to use it." Professor McGonagall said, tightening her grip on his shoulders. Harry looked at her. "I have to do this, they can't do it on their own." He was right, Ron & Hermione were struggling to remain standing, Dumbledore was not fairing much better, he was growing weaker & didn't have much time. Professor McGonagall knew there was no stopping Harry, so she let him go. Harry stumbled up along side Hermione & pointed his wand toward Dumbledore's curse, he needed help the most. "AVADA KEDARVRA!!!" He bellowed, a strong green streak shot out of his wand & formed with the others, making it so bright that Professor McGonagall had to cover her eyes. Almost immediately, Harry started to feel weak but he focused all his energy on his spell. His legs finally gave out & he fell to his knees, but he concentrated on keeping his wand pointed. When their spell from their combined wands surged toward Voldemort he all of the sudden plunged his left hand toward them, causing their curse to explode. The shock waves sent them all flying high into the air, Hermione landed hard in front of Ron, Harry & Dumbledore landed hard on the ground side by side on their backs with a loud thump. "Are you alright?" she said, starting toward them but Voldemort pointed his wand at her. "I don't think so, Professor!" she stopped dead & faced him. "You were one of the teachers that defended the Sorcerer's stone, werent you? If it weren't for you I wouldn't have had to face Potter, thus I would've returned to power long before this." Harry sat up cluching his chest & felt a searing pain in his left leg. Ignoring it, he reached for his wand, which landed about a foot from him. "Touch it & she dies!" Voldemort sheieked, Harry raised his hands in front of him & made no further moves. Dumbledore slowly pushed himself up on his good arm. "Leave it to me, Harry." He gasped, also feeling the effects of their rude meeting with the ground, he turned his wand on himself & with a faint 'poof', he'd made himself invisable. "Now listen all of you." Said Dumbledore's voice. "Professor McGonagall's life hangs in the balance, if we mess up." He trailed off. "What do you want us to do." Ron hissed out the corner of his mouth. "I'm going to sneak up to him, when I make my wand visable we'll all use the stunning spell together." He said, sliding Harry his wand, they all nodded. Hermione finally got her bearings & quietly pulled out her wand. "Now all we have to to is wait until Dumbledore gives us the sign." Ron hissed. It was hard to sit on their hands while Voldemort taunted Professor McGonagall. "How about we duel? Although you wouldn't stand a chance but it would be fun for me." He laughed harshly, walking around her, like a snake circling its prey. Professor McGonagall looked him in the face, though her chin trembling her jaw was clenched, she was trying not to show fear. Suddenly they saw Dumbledore's wand appear & they all jumped to their feet. "What are you do." he didn't get to finish his sentence. "STUPEFY!!!" they roared, this time Voldemort's wand came flying out of his hand as he flew like a bullet backward. Ignoring his pain ridden body, Harry jumped & caught it in mid air, he limped over to where Voldemort had landed, gripping both identical wands. "You killed my parents, you deserve to die." He said quietly, coming to stand over him. Dumbledore reapeared, Professor McGonagall threw her arms around him. "Albus thank goodness I thought we were all done for!" she cried, tears making their way down her cheeks. Dumbledore pulled her into a one-armed hug his other held his wand, still pointed at Voldemort. "Well arent you going to it Harry? Go ahead kill me!" Harry raised the wands. "Its tempting but. I'll do this instead, Petrificus Totalus!" Voldemort's arms clamped to his sides, his thin legs clapped together underneath his robes & his jaw clinched shut. "Minerva you stay with him, I'll go inform the Ministry that we finally have him." He said as he put his wand away & limped badly off to his office. Hermione put another body bind on Voldemort just to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. "Are you three alright?" She asked, Harry smiled weakly. "I'm fine now that Voldemort is going to Askaban." "I hope they suck his soul right out of him!" Ron spat. "Oh Dumbledore will make sure of that." Professor McGonagall Said, watching him return, walking a lot slower & limping a lot worse than when he left. "Albus you must go to the hospital wing, you are in a horrible state!" She said sharply, crossing her arms. Harry could see that she was right, Dumbledore had a deep gash in his left cheek, his left leg was clearly giving him a lot of pain, as his other foot was bearing all his weight, & he was cluching his right arm close to his body, supporting it with his left hand. It looked like it was broken in at least a couple of places, Harry still didn't know how is could've opperated his wand. "Minerva, I'm going to stay until Fudge arrives, can't leave them alone with him." he said looking at Voldemort. Suddenly his knees gave out, Harry & Ron rushed forward & caught him under the arms, being injured themselves it was hard to hold him up. Professor McGonagall hurried forward. "Here I'll take him, you two look like you're about collapse." She said, putting her arm around his waist & his around her shoulders. Just then Madam Scuie ran out, followed by Hagrid. "Headmaster! A Mr. Cornelius Fudge is here." "What in bloody blazes!" Hagrid finished for her. "Okay then, is he bringing the dementors?" Dumbledore said shakily. "Yes." Madam Scuie said frowning, she liked the dementors about as much as Dumbledore. "What happened?!" Hagrid cried. "Voldemort showed up here in the disguise of Professor Lupin. Harry, Ron, Hermione & I deuled him, he put up quite a fight but in the end we won." Madam Scuie suddenly smiled. "And what are you doing now?" She asked coyly, looking at Professor McGonagall & Professor Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow. "Well I was suggesting to Minerva that we go back to my office for a drink &. umph!" Professor McGonagall was digging her elbow into Dumbledore's ribs to get him to quiet him. "We WERE heading to the hospital wing!" She screamed, going slightly red. Hagrid grinned under his forest of hair & beard. "Go ahead Professor McGonagall, call it what ever yeh want." He looked to Dumbledore. "I can stop off at Diagon Alley & pick up some of that fancy wine." He offered, his grin broadening. "Hagrid that sounds lovely!" said Dumbledore with a wink. "Hagrid I'M WARNING YOU!" Professor McGonagall shrieked now red in the face both from embarrassment & anger. "Okay okay, just kiddin!" he chuckled. "Touchy, touchy!" Madam Scuie said, Professor McGonagall gave them a sharp look & opened her mouth, but Just then Mr. Fudge arrived, the laughing died down. "Is this him?" He asked, his face serious. "Yes." Said Harry. "Very well then, I'll go & get the dementors but before we administer the kiss I'll need to question him." Dumbledore nodded. "Very well then, I'll go.." Professor McGonagall shook her head at him. "Albus you're in no shape to go anywhere." Hermione pipped up. "Professor, I'll go I know what it looks like." She said, Professor McGonagall nodded then turned to Harry & Ron "I'm going to take him the hospital wing, will you three be okay?" she asked, they nodded. "Very well then." She said as she hobbled off with Dumbledore. Fudge returned two dementors at his side, Harry immediately felt the old coldness & heard his parents' voices again but he willed them away. Hermione returned with the truth potion & at this point the body bind spells wore off. "No you can't do this to me! No no NOO!" They poured a vile down his throat, Fudge was ready with a quil & parchment. After they got the information they needed, he summoned the dementors & before they knew it it was done, Voldemort's soul was gone forever. "Now get those wretched things out of here." Madam Scuie ordered, giving the dementors a hateful look, the dementors just stood up & cocked their hooded heads at her. They slugged Voldemort's empty shell of a body over their shoulders & drifted away with Fudge. She turned to Harry, Ron & Hermione. "You three look like you could use a little treatment also." She said, looking at Harry's cut face, hands, & injured leg. Ron's shiner & the bloodstain on Hermione's shoulder under a rip in her robes. Harry took one final look at the place where it had happened & limped after her. They met up with Hagrid half way, to their surprise he was laughing. "Come with me, there's somethin' yeh need ter see for yer self." He said, chuckling. They made their way to the Hospital wing & stopped at the end of the hallway. "What are we stopping here for?" Ron asked loudly, his voice echoing down the hall. "Shh! We'll be heard, now be quiet!" Hagrid muttered. They nodded they slinked up to one of the doors that lined the clean, & quiet hallway. Hagrid seized Harry by the shoulders & lifted him up a little so he could get a clear veiw of the room. What he saw made him let out a loud laugh, Hagrid had to clap a huge hand over his mouth, which covered his entire face. Ron looked in next, then Hermione & last Madam Scuie soon they were all doubled up in silent laughter. "I don't believe it." Ron whispered. Suddenly they heard a voice. "Whats going on here?" Madam Pomfrey came striding down the hall, her heels clicking rhythmically against the stone floor. She was answered by five loud "Shhh's!" Hagrid Beckoned her to come look in the window. "Honestly I don't see what's so. oh my!" she finished with superise look they all had gotten. "I can't believe it! Professor Dumbledore & Professor McGonagall are." "Kissing!" Hermione finished. "In a big way." Ron sniggered. "Well should we go in?" Harry asked. "No, Follow me." Said Madam Pomfrey. They made their way around to another room. "What are you thinking?" Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall, who was sitting on the edge of the bed leaning over him. She looked out the window for a few seconds, than looked at him over her spectacles. "I was just thinking, how close I came to losing you." She said, tears welled up in her eyes. Dumbledore smiled & stroked her cheek. "Well, Minerva you didn't lose me, Voldemort is gone & his followers will go to Askban. Thanks to the actions of three brave students, I owe them my life." Professor McGonagall took off her spectacles & rubbed her face. "It's all just so frightning, when I ran up there I thought Harry was." tears started making their way down her cheeks, Dumbledore sat up & pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, Harry is safe now Voldemort is no more." He said, patting her back through her velvety emerald robes."Professor McGonagall was about to speak again when she heard a noise, she looked up & to her horror found Madam Scuie, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid (who was wiping tears away) & Madam Pomfrey who was wearing a broad smile. "Wha- h-how." she trailed off, turning very red. "Dumbledore on the other hand was delighted to see them. "How are you doing? Did they." "Yes." Said Harry, Dumbledore nodded soberly. "Good. I gather you've come for treatment?" He asked they all nodded still trying not to laugh. Suddenly Professor McGonagall stood up & made her way over to them. "If you tell ANYONE about what you've seen here I- I- just don't go spreading it around!" She barked, brandishing her finger at all of them, still red faced. The laughter they had been holding back came spilling out at last, Harry was hanging on to Hermione's shoulder for support, Ron was on all fours slapping the stone floor with his hand, Madam Pomfrey had her hand over her mouth, both Hagrid & Madam Scuie were laughing so hard that they were spilling tears out onto the floor. After about a few minutes the laughing died down to hiccups & sniffs. "Are you all done?!" Professor McGonagall said & they all nodded, still unable to speak. Finally Madam Scuie found her voice. "Oh common Professor we all knew this was going to happen sooner or later." She said, wiping her face on the sleeve of her robes. Professor McGonagall gave her a sharp look as well. "How'd you find out?" Madam Scuie smiled broader. "I've known for a while, ever sense I was at Hogwarts, I saw the way you looked at each other, you went everywhere together things like that, & plus. I'm a seer." She finished. "You're JOKING!" Harry cried, Madam Scuie shook her head. "No, I'm not joking. That's how I knew what curse Malfoy was going to use on you." Everyone gawked, then Hermione smiled "Well I'm no seer, but that look you gave Madam Rosmerta at The Three Broomsticks sealed it for me." She said. "Plus during the Yule Ball when the triwizard tournament came to Hogwarts you didn't seem to like it much when Dumbledore danced with Madam Maxime or Professor Sprout." Harry said, rubbing his chin sarcasticly. "Okay, okay! you've known for a while just don't go spreading it all over the school!" She warned them. "Professor you don't have to worry about that everyone else'll find out eventually." Ron said, grinning. "Well, I'd rather have you three find out then someone like Malfoy or Snape." "I think its beautiful!" Hagrid said, more tears leaking out of his eyes. "So, were you two together before this?" Harry asked. "No, why?" Professor McGonagall said. "Aw damn!" Ron cried. "What's this all about?" she asked. "Well, Ron & I had a little bet going, if he won I'd give him my firebolt for a week, if I won he'd have to survice it for a week." Everyone laughed, Professor McGonagall just shook her head.  
  
The end (of chapter 2 that is) Just because it 's the end of ole' Voldie doesn't mean it's the end of my story. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3, a new beginning

Everything Changes.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A New Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters or anything to do with them, but I do have rights to the characters & creatures I create. Any resemblince to existing stories is untended.  
  
Summery: the summery is at the beginning of the 1st chapter of this story, I'm, asuming that if you're here you've read the other chapters. If you haven't I'd strongly suggest that you do.  
  
Harry, Ron & Hermione walked out of the hospital wing fully heeled. They turned the corner to the great hall when several pairs of hands grabbed them, the pairs of hands turned out to belong to Fred & George Weasley, & their friend Lee Jordan. "Party. Gryffindor common room now!" George said as they ushered them to the portrait hole. "SURPRISE!!!" everyone screamed as they stepped through. In no time at all the party was in full swing, people were pulling crackers left & right, games of exploding snap & tongue toffee roulette were going on. Harry & Ron had sneaked off to the kitchen using the invisability cloak & stole as much food as they could carry in one trip, then went back for more, they had enough butterbeer, turkey, & sweets to feed the entire Gryffindor population twice over. Suddenly they heard. "What's going on here!" Professor McGonagall held up her robe & nightdress as she stepped through the portrait hole, throwing them back behind her as she stopped in the middle of the Gryffindor common room eyeing all the sweets & butterbeer that was littering the floor. Everyone took one look at her & started sniggering, which soon turned into full blown laughter. Professor McGonagall shot a dangerous look at Ron & Harry, she looked ready to breathe fire. "We didn't tell! I sware!" Ron pleaded. "I told you everyone would find out!" Harry cried over the laughter. "No one in the other houses know, promise!" Seamus Finnigan said in an unnaturally high voice, waiting for the blow to come. "Oh common Professor You-know Who's gone forever, were just celebrating." Lee Jordan said, Professor McGonagall rounded on him. "YOU aren't even supposed to be here. That goes for you two as well!" She said, looking sharply at Fred & George. Fred, George & Lee looked at each other & smirked. "WE got Permission from Dumbledore himself!" George said smugly, Professor McGonagall's cheeks went a little pink. "Oh. well I see then. er. carry on then but DON'T get too loud!" She said, turning around & exitingher nightclothed gliding behind her. Everyone broke into laughter as soon as the fat lady's portait closed. "Back to the party!" Dean Thomas cried  
  
"Ohh, did anyone get the name of that broomstick that I fell off of?" Ron moaned as he awoke, still dressed in last night clothes. Harry looked at his watch. "Everyone get up, were late for morning classes!" he cried, people started scrambling in different directions at once. "As you know, this is the last month of lessons for this year, & you N.E.W.T.'s are fast aproching." She stopped as Ron & Harry burst into the classroom, looking very ruffled to say the least. Ron's hair wasn't brushed (Harry had long sense given up on his), their ties weren't fixed & their robes were wrinkled. "Potter & Weasley! What on earth!" She cried. "Too much butterbeer & sweets." Ron groaned, rubbing his stomach. "Well that may be the case Mr. Weasley but you're not getting off. Sense it's so close to the end of the year you will help me grade papers for my first year students as detention. You will start this afternoon, report here after your last class." She said, peering sternly over her spectacles at them. They didn't argue, grading papers was better then scrubbing bathrooms or hallways.  
  
After care of magical creatures with Hagrid they made their way back to Professor McGonagall's office where she stood waiting for them. "Ah there you are, come on, we have lots to do." She said, ushering them in. "Whew I never thought teaching was so much work!" Ron said as he & Harry finished a stack of papers & were handed another. "Well, what did you think we did, Weasley? Our homework doesn't grade itself." She said, smiling slightly. Ron shrugged "Well, you never know." He said with a grin After their third helping of paperwork Ron started to complain. "Ow! my hand is cramping up so bad that I can't write anymore!" He cried, Harry could see he was not exaggerating, his hand seemed to be stuck in the writing position, & his thumb muscle was twitching slightly. Professor McGonagall looked up & waved her wand as his quill, it suddenly stood up & hovered over the paper. "Now, all you have to do now is dictate to it & it'll write for you." She said, just then there was a knock on the door, a student came in. "P-Professor?" he squeaked, Harry assumed he must be a first year. "Yes?" She said without looking up. "I-I have a question about my homework for tonight." He squeaked, there was a pause before Professor McGonagall spoke up. "Well bring it here Mr. Grant I haven't all night." She barked, she boy jumped slightly & scambled over to her desk. "Mr. Grant, meet Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, they are helping me grade my work tonight." The boy's eyes suddenly went very wide. "H-Harry Potter! & Ron Weasley with the flying car! Oh my, what a pleasure it is to meet you both!" He said, nervously holding out his hand to both of them, they took it. "Very good to meet you.um?" Harry faltered. "Grant, David Grant I'm a first year in Hufflepuff." Harry smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you David, having fun at Hogwarts?" He was about to answer when Professor McGonagall suddenly spoke up. "Did you only bother me so you could meet Potter & Weasley, Mr. Grant? Or did you actually come here with a question." She said sharply, the boy went slightly pink. "Y-yes, I'm confused about number eight, I've tried everything it seems but haven't found the answer yet." Professor McGonagall took the paper from his trembling hands. After about five minutes she spoke up. "Well your problem is here." She scribbled a few lines by the question. "That should help." The boy looked pleased as he left, & they went back to grading. When they were finally through Professor McGonagall smiled. "Thank you both, without you that might have taken all night, would you like some tea before you go?" They smiled & nodded. "Sure." Ron said, just then their was another knock. "No, I'm NOT answering anymore questions tonight, I'm DONE with looking at sheets of paper!" She shouted at the door, without bothering to look up as she made tea with her wand. "Well now, that's to bad, I was ever so stuck on number ten." Professor Dumbledore said as he stepped through the door & leaned against the wall, Professor McGonagall blushed slightly. " Oh. I'm sorry, Albus. Its just that kids have been coming in here every two seconds it seems." She said, taking off her spectacles & rubbing her eyes, Harry & Ron hid their grins under their arms. "Well that's okay, may I join you for tea?" Harry & Ron watched as Professor McGonagall got out another teacup, poured some tea into it & floated it acorss the desk to him all with just a flick of her wand. They looked at each other nodded. "Oh no, Professor! We forgot something we have to do. see you Wednesday!" They cried & dashed out of the room before either Professor could ask questions, Dumbledore smiled. "They are nice kids aren't they?" "Yes, I suppose they are." She said absentmindedly as he moved around, teacup in hand & seated himself on her desk to her right. "Harry & Ron don't have anything to do tonight." He said matter-of-factly, setting down his teacup. Professor McGonagall looked up at him. "What ever do you mean? Of course they must have something to do or they wouldn't have flew out of here like a couple of banshees." She said sharply, he placed his hand on hers. "Minerva my dear, they ran out of here because they didn't want to intrude on us, so to speak." She turned her chair to face him. "And just what exactly, do you mean?" She asked, her eyebrow raised. Dumbledore walked over, put his hands on the arms of her chair & bent over. "That depends." He said softly, their faces inches apart. Dumbledore suddenly pulled out his watch with the revolving planets & no numbers, he started to stand up when Professor McGonagall grabbed the end his beard. "Where are you going?" she asked crisply, gently pulling him back down. "I need to get back to my office, to inform Severus that Voldemort has indeed been caught so he can come out of his duties as a spy." He said, Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Not without a kiss your not." She said, holding firmly onto the end of his beard. He bent down further, their face's now level. "Ah, giving the headmaster an order I see?" He asked in mock reproval. "You could say that." She said matter-of-factly, he leaned in to kiss her when she stopped him. "Make it a good one will you? I won't see you until tomorrow." She ordered, he smiled & gave her what must've been a two minute one. When it finally ended stood up. "Satisfactory enough?" He asked with a smile. "Yes, I suppose so." She answered breathlessly, he gave a bow at the door. "Until tomorrow?" She nodded & watched him sweep out, with a sigh she tried to get her mind back on her work.  
  
Severus Snape glided down the corridor toward the great hall, he turned the corner sharply & ran headlong into Madam Scuie, almost knocking her over. "Oh, I'm very sorry." She apologized needlessly, pushing her silver hat back on her head. "I'm looking for Professor Dumbledore." He said slowly, taken aback at her bright purple eyes. Madam Scuie smiled. "Ah you must be Professor Snape, my name is Rophilla Scuie, I'm the new quiddich referee & flying instructor." She said pleasently, holding out her left hand. Snape shook it briefly. "Dumbledore is in his office." She said with a smile. Snape didn't reply merely turned, with a sweep of his robes he was gone. "Oh no, Snape's back." Ron said as they entered the great hall for dinner that night, Snape sat to the left of Madam Scuie's empty seat. "Wonder where Madam Scuie's at? Its almost time for the feast to start." Ron whispered to Harry. Just then, Madam Scuie rushed in & hurriedly sat down. She was wearing bright fuchsia robes over a white satin dress shirt with a matching tie; she wore her usual ball bottoms & sandals. Perched on her head was the metallic silver witches' hat she always wore except when she was refereeing quiddich matches or teaching flying lessons. With no further delay the feast began, Harry suddenly got a puzzled expression. "What's the matter?" Ron asked, Harry nodded his head toward the high table. "So you're the potions' master, how delightful! I have a question for you, my hair gets ever so brittle when I fly on my broom a lot, is there a potion or something that would help?" There was a pause before Snape answered. "Yes, its called brittlestop tonic, it's conjured up as a shampoo & I can make it mild or strong. You wash your hair three time a week with it. I can even make it fragrant." He said, looking at his plate. "Would it be too hard to make it smell like rasberries?" She asked, Snape glanced at her. "I can do that." He said expressionlessly, moving his vegetables around with his fork. Madam Scuie smiled brightly. "Oh, thank you Professor, I've never been much of a potions brewer." "Don't mention it." He said, Harry & Ron looked at each other. Had Severus Snape just offered to help someone?  
  
"What do you think got into Snape last night?" Harry said as he Ron & Hermione walked down the corridor, Ron shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope it puts him in a good mood, we have him now." They were almost to his class when they heard their names being called, they turned to see Madam Scuie jogging toward them. "Look at my hair!" She cried, tossing her head, her long braid glided over her shoulder & landed with a soft 'thump'. "Not a spilt end in sight, I was just going to thank Professor Snape." "That's where we're going, we have potions now." Ron said gloomily. "Well perfect, I'll walk with you." Ron & Harry walked in first. "POTTER, & Weasley your late!" Snape thundered, coming around his desk to them but stopped abruptly when Madam Scuie entered. "Ah Professor Snape, I was heading down here, Harry, Ron & Hermione were nice enough to stop & accompany me the rest of the way. I wanted to thank you for making that potion for me, it really did the trick!" She said, walking up, her hair hanging over her shoulder like a bright yellow snake. "See, no more spilt ends & I can braid it again with out having to worry about it breaking." She said, holding it up right in front of his face. Behind her Harry & Ron deeply inlaled the enchanting smell of rasberries. Snape swallowed & looked a little uneasy. "Yes. I see very well, glad its working, if you need anymore it's the red liquid in the caldron on the corner of my desk." He said quickly, she smiled. "Thank you very much, Professor." She turned on heel, her braid swinging back behind her, seeming to be waving good-bye as she exited into the hall. Harry & Ron made their way to their seats, Snape however just stood there with an odd expression on his sallow face, watching her until she was out of sight. A lightbulb suddenly went off in Harry's head & he smiled, understanding now. He shot a glance at Ron, who was grinning as well.  
  
"I have an important anoucment to make." Dumbledore said as they sat down for lunch. Everyone looked peculiar, Dumbledore rarely made anoucments at lunch. "I would like you to welcome back Professor Moody, our new defence against the dark arts teacher." Everyone cheered, Moody stood up. "I'm very glad to be here. for real." Everyone laughed. Harry & Ron caught a glimpse of Snape eyeing Madam Scuie, who was facing the other way clapping for Moody. They sniggered again. "What's so funny?" Hermione said, walking up to join them. "Why arent you with the other prefects?" Ron asked. "Well it gets a little tiring takng with the same people everyday, plus i miss talkng with you two." She said. "Now what about Snape?" Harry bent a little closer. "Well did you see how he acted to Madam Scuie in potions?" She nodded. "We think. well that he's fond of her." Ron said, Hermione made a face. "What makes you think so?" "Cause, he made that stuff for her, Snape never does anything for anybody." Harry said. "What about when he made that werewolf potion for Lupin?" She said. "He was acting on orders from Dumbledore." Ron said thickly through a mouthful of sandwitches. Hermione turned around in her seat slightly & looked for herself, she gasped. " As they finished eating & made their way over to say hello to Moody. "Professor Moody, were glad to have you here!" Harry said, offering his hand. "Nice to meet you Potter, the honor's all mine." He said, shaking his hand heartily. "You must excuse me, I have to say hello to my favorite seeker." He said, making his way over to her side of the table, where she stood, listening to Snape talk about his undercover sting for Dumbledore. "Rophilla Scuie!" He roared. "So nice to have finally met you!" He said holding out his hand. "Alastor Moody?! She said, turning her attention from Snape (who was still in the middle of his story) to Moody. "The famous auror! Many-a bad guy you caught!" She cried, Moody's deeply scared face went slightly pink. "Well, it wasn't that big of a deal." He said scratching the back of his head, his magical eye rolling about. Snape was looking murderous, eyeing Moody with an expression that was beyond hatred. "Well, I have to be gettin' to class Rophilla, nice seein' you." Moody said as he exited. "Nice talking with you also Moody, hope we chat again soon." He nodded & disappeared. "Speaking of classes I have to get out to the courtyard, see you at lunch Professor." She nodded toward him & quickly walked out of the hall.  
  
"Wow Snape's been in a good mood lately hasn't he?" Ron said as they headed for trasfiguration on Wednesday. "Potter Weasley, feeling better today?" Professor McGonagall asked them as they walked in. "Yeah Professor, thanks for asking. They said as they sat down. In no time Harry had changed his dresser into a lamb on the first try. "Nicely done Potter." She said, smiling at him.  
  
Harry & Ron were getting very nervous as their N.E.W.T.'s were very near. "I can't believe they're next week." Ron said as they hurried to care of magical creatures. "I have a special treat fer yeh today, common follow me to the back paddock. The animals were so bright that Harry had to sheild his eyes. "Unicorns! Caught em grazin by the courtyard." Hagrid said, the class ooo'd & ahhh'd at the unicorns who were moving to the oppisite side of the paddock, eying them warily. "Everyone stand back." He said as he walked into the paddock. "Easy, its okay common now." He soothed, his voice at a low rumble. A mare walked cautously forward, he stuck out his hand for her to smell & in no time at all he was rubbing her neck. "That's all yeh gotta do establish trust with em' & yer won' have any trouble." He said, the whole class was soon walking nervously into the paddock. "Watch the one at the far end that's attached to the post, he's a nasty one." Hagrid said. "I'll take him then." Malfoy said with a sneer, Harry blocked him. "No, you'll just get Hagrid in trouble again." he said, he turned to Hagrid. "I'll do it." He said before Malfoy had a chance to get a word out, he stalked away. Hagrid smiled. "Alright, I'll take yeh over ter him see how yeh fair." As they got closer Harry's mouth hung open a bit, before them stood a beautiful stallion with a horn that was at least a good two feet longer than the unicorns & great silverish wings that were at least 20 feet across. His back was almost as tall as Hagrid's head. As they drew closer he stomped his silver hooves & tossed his brillantly white head & Harry was having second thoughts. Hagrid stopped half way & urged Harry on, he walked up slowly with his head bowed & stopped just a foot into the horse's reach, the stallion just stood there on the oppisite side of the post, not moving a muscle. Harry was about to back away when the great winged horse trotted forward & bent his gallant head down to sniff Harry, then it happened. the horse gave Harry a almighty nudge that almost knocked him off his feet. Harry tilted his head up to look at the horse as he slowly placed his hand on his nose, the stallion closed his eyes seeming to be enjoying it. "All right Harry! I don' have a name for him so yer do the honors. "Er. how about Poseidon, that's the name of the water god fro Greek mythology." He looked up at the horse. "How about it, do you like Poseidon?" The horse thusted his head up & down as if to nod yes & put his head over Harry's shoulder. "Well done Harry, he's yours now!" Harry looked at Hagrid. "M- mine?" He stammered. "Yep, he has an injured wing that won' heel right enough ter go back into the wild. He won' let me doctor it, maybe you can give it a try?" Harry nodded. "O-okay." He stammered, not sounding as confident as he would've liked. Hagrid emerged with a large black bottle & some bandages, Harry took it with trembling hands. "Just go up ter him & wrap it after yeh put some tonic on it." Harry nodded & stepped slowly forward. Poseidon's ears flattened when he saw the bottle in Harry's hands, but Harry talked soothingly to him. "Easy Poseidon, this will make you heel, you want to get better don't you." He said, their eyes meeting. There was a pause before Poseidon stretched out his wing, everyone gasped. After he was through Harry smiled. "See, you'll be better in no time now." He said, patting the stallion's neck. As they walked out of the paddock Harry looked at Hagrid. "I didn't think pegasus's had horns?" he asked. "they don', Poseidon's the result of a unicorn/pegasus cross. The offspring of that cross are always bigger than either parent & no matter what color the pegasus is they'll always be white." He explained, Harry nodded.  
  
Everyday before school & after his last class Hary went out the the paddock to tend to Poseidon & send some time with him. he got a halter out of Hagrid's hut & slipped it in the stallion's head. "Now Poseidon, were going to walk around, & graze, please bevave so I wont have a doctor you longer." Poseidon tossed his head & walked camly around the coutryard with Harry, munching grass. Harry was amazed at his own ability with the magnificent beast. "Well done Harry, yer almost as good with animals as Charlie Weasley was." Hagrid said as Harry tied him back up to the post. In a weeks time, he was completely healed. "Now yeh can ride him." Hagrid said as they walked out to the paddock. Harry untied him & threw the rope around to other side of Poseidon's halter & knotted it to make reins, put his foot at the wing joint & with a boost from Hagrid he was on. Harry squeezed Poseidon's sides tentatively & they were off soaring through the cloudy sky. Unlike Buckbeak's rough ride, Poseidon felt like riding a carousal horse on a merry-go-round. Harry felt a little more confident & pulled Poseidon's reins ever-so gently to the right, they soared over the castle & stopped at Professor McGonagall's window but their was no one there." I know where she'll be now that classes are over." He said, giving a gentle tug upward on Poseidon's reins & up they went out of sight. They arrived at Dumbledore's window which was black out by something, Harry grinned. "Oh I see, lets go & get Hermione, she'll like you." He said swinging around & heading for the library. Sure enough Hermione sat by one of the bigger windows looking through an enoumus book. Harry tapped on the glass, making her give an almighty start. "Hermione look he's better, common I want you to ride with me!" he said as she came up to the window. Harry pulled out his wand & made one of the window panes vanish. "Common before Madam Prince sees." "WHAT ON EARTH!?" They heard her shriek. "Too late now what!" Hermione cried, as Madam Prince came running out from behind a bookshelf toward them. "You'll have to jump on!" Harry cried, Hermione hesitated then leaped out the window, she landed behind Harry & threw her arms around his waist in fear. Harry queued Poseidon & they took off, with Madam Prince yelling after them. "Wow this is cool!" She said as they rounded the castle. "That's Professor Dumbledore's window isnt it Why is it covered?" Hermione said, pointing. Harry smiled. "That's Dumbledore's office I've just been to McGonagall's & she's not there so I'll give you two guesses." He trailed off, Hermione giggled. "lets see what they think of this!" Harry said as he grasped Poseidon's mane leaned forward & gave him an almighty kick. Hermione gripped Harry's waist tighter for support. Poseidon soared into the air & looped several times, that went into a dive. Harry pulled him up, then turned straight for the wall, swerving at the last minute, his long tail slapping the window pane with a loud pop. "What was that?" Professor McGonagall said, Dumbledore shrugged. "There's only one way to find out." he said, walking up, pulling out his wand & pointing it at the window. Immediately the window lightned & became see through again. "Oh my goodness!" Professor McGonagall cried as Harry & Hermione were revealed riding Posiedon, whose great silver wings made paths of themselves in the every time he flapped them. "Hi Professor, look he's all healed! Harry cried, bringing Posiedon town a tad so he came level with the window. Professor McGonagall looked as though she was about to faint, Dumbledore however, looked quite pleased. "Well done Harry, you know that offspring of a unicorn/pegasus crossing are usually very mean but this one doesn't seem to be mean at all." Professor McGonagall looked as if that was the last thing she wanted to hear. Hermione smiled. "No, he's a doll he let me on without question." Just then a flash of lightning lit up the sky & an earth- shaking crash of thunder came. Poseidon spooked hard to the left, dropping his shoulder. Harry & Hermione almost slid off the side. Professor McGonagall grabbed Dumbledore's arm. "Poseidon its okay, just a little lightning no big deal." Professor McGonagall hurried up to the window, her face white, & gripped the window seal with both hands. Another flash of lightning streaked across the sky & Poseidon rared almost straight up, Harry just had time to fling his arms around his neck. Hermione managed to hang onto Harry's waist, her feet dangling. "Get off that animal this minute you're.you're going to get killed!" Professor McGonagall shreiked, pointing a trembling finger at them. "Okay, okay Professor, we'll put him in one of the paddocks that has a cover." He said as he turned Poseidon around & flew out down to the ground, Professor McGonagall was still hanging on to the window seal in shock, watching them. Dumbledore drew the shade back down as the rain started & more lightning flashed. "Now." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders & turning her to face him. "Where were we?" he asked, she looked into his twinkling eyes. "That boy, he's going to be the death of me." She said, still trembling. Dumbledore smiled. "He really is his father's son." He said, she nodded. "That's for sure, now lets do get back to where we were." She said, he smiled & pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"Oh, my brain is fried! I'll never be able to think again!" Ron groaned as they walked into the common room. "Harry the weather's great, how about a ride on Poesidon?" Hermione said, Harry nodded. "How about it Ron? You didn't go with us the last time we flew." He said, Ron went a little pale. "N-no its okay go without me I'm a little tired." He said quickly, Harry & Hermione shrugged & walked out. As they neared Hagrid's hut they heard the sound of Poseidon screaming, Harry looked to Hermione. "He sounds mad, lets go!" they ran out & to their horror found Malfoy, Crabbe & Goyle teasing him, running around the paddock out of his reach. Horror-struck, Harry & Hermione ran toward them, as they neared Malfoy smirked. "Well Potter, it seems." he didn't get to finish before Harry plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, & shouted "Stupefy!" Malfoy, Crabbe & Goyle were knocked clean into the wall behind them. Harry stuck his wand back into his robes & went over to Poseidon, who was still inraged. "Whoa, easy Poseidon its me, Harry!" Poesidon with an expression of relief in his eyes, Harry untied him just as Professor McGonagall & Professor Dumbledore ran out. "What in the world." Professor McGonagall faultered. "I went out here to give Poseidon his daily exersise & found Malfoy, Crabbe & Goyle teasing him!" Harry yelled, I used 'Stupefy' on them. Look, look what he's done to himself! He's lathered with sweat & his leg's injuered! I don't care is I get expelled for it I'm not." Harry yelled, the blood rising to his face. Dumbledore stepped forward & put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry. Harry, please relax, you're not going to be expelled." Harry stopped, still red in the face. "I'm not?" he said. "No Harry you're not, if anyone should be expelled it's those three." Harry gawked at Dumbledore. "Yes, yes attempting to curse you, cursing a teacher, being cruel to an animal yes i think they've reached the end of their teather." He said, looking at the three heaps on the ground by the wall. "You mean. that you're going to expel them?!" Harry cried, flabbergasted. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, now I must get back to my office, I have to write owls to their parents." Harry & Hermione looked at each other as they walked to Hagrid's hut for the medicine.  
  
"Can you believe that! Malfoy & his henchmen got expelled!" Ron said the next morning. "I can't believe were going home next week." Hermione said. "And there's nothing to do while we wait!" "You're just mad that we don't have any more classes." Ron said. "I'm just glad that Sirus's name has been cleared & I don't have to go back & live with the Dersleys." Harry said. "He even said that Posiedon can come, too." Harry that's great!" Hermione said as they exited the common room & headed to the great hall, even the ceiling seemed to reflect his happiness. They all sat down, Harry never grew tired of the food appearing out of no where. "How do you think its going to feel, living with a wizard when your used to the ways of muggles?" Ron asked Harry. He was about to answer when the doors of the great hall flew open with such force that they bounced off the wall, Lucius Malfoy came striding down the center of the great hall looking so inraged that Harry half expected molten lava to spew from his ears. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU PLAYING AT!" He bellowed at Dumbledore, who was now standing. The great hall was deadly quiet, every face was turned at Dumbledore & Mr. Malfoy. "HOW DARE you expel MY SON!" He roared walking the rest of the way up to the high table; the veins in his neck were protruding, threatening to burst right out of his skin. Dumbledore was giving Mr. Malfoy a look far worse then the one he gave young Barty Crouch when he, disguised as Moody using polyjuice potion tried to kill Harry in his office. "How dare you burst into my school like this." He replied coming around the table, his eyes blazing. "YOU'RE school?! WELL we'll see how long it ramains 'your school.' Albus!!" Mr. Malfoy yelled, Harry suddenly stood up & ran to the center of the floor beside Dumbledore. "Don't you insult Professor Dumbledore, he expelled Malfoy because he had his chances & he blew it!" He bellowed. Mr. Malfoy pulled out his wand, as Professor McGonagall came running up on Harry's other side. But Harry wouldn't have cared if Mr. Malfoy had a swarm of dementors with him, he pressed on. "Malfoy cursed a teacher, & he was cruel to an animal. my animal, if it would've been up to me I would've thrown him out on his a-" Harry bellowed for all the hall to hear, now looking looking madder then all of them combined. Mr. Malfoy lost control & pointed his wand at him, but Dumbledore & Professor McGonagall both out their wands, Harry plunged his hand in his robes for his own just in the nick of time. "Stupefy!" They all yelled at the same time. Mr. Malfoy flew so high into the air that his head almost disappeared in the bewitched ceiling, before sliding down to the floor, unmistakably knocked out. Everyone cheered, as Harry turned to refill his seat at the Gryffindor table, when Dumbledore stopped him. "Thank you Harry, that's twice you've come to my aid." He said, holding out his hand. Harry grinned. The pleasure's all mine, Professor."  
  
Before they knew it they were heading to Hogmeade Station & the Hogwarts Express, but Harry wasn't dreading it. He wasn't going back to the Dersley's this time.  
  
The end of Book one How'd you like it? E-mail me at mpruski@ahisd.net 


End file.
